Aspects of the disclosure relate to light detection and ranging (LIDAR) systems. LIDAR (also known as LADAR) systems, such as scanning LIDARs and flash LIDARs, are used in a variety of applications. For example, LIDAR systems can be used to detect the presence of, and distance to, objects within a field of view (“FOV”) of the device. These applications include, for example, automotive, consumer electronics, and industrial. For use in these applications, LIDAR systems must meet regulatory requirements on beam hazards to prevent health damage to humans. These regulatory requirements are described by, for example, ANSI American National Standard for Safe Use of Lasers (ANSI Z136.1-2014) and the United States Food and Drug Administration (FDA).